Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information products and/or systems. Healthcare information systems may include, for example, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored may include patient medication orders, medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example.
Often times, these healthcare information systems will be required to communicate to provide higher quality healthcare services with increased efficiency. However, many healthcare information systems operate using various message exchange standards and/or protocols that may make system integration and/or communication more difficult.